Yellow Flowers
by LegitSatan
Summary: *A Stucky college AU* After spilling coffee all over the weird Russian exchange student, Steve vows to make things right. Only, Bucky seems to hate him, he avoids him where he can . Determined to make things right, Steve slowly breaks down his walls, little by little.
1. Chapter 1

One

Steve never asked his parents for anything, so instead of borrowing money from them, he found himself a nice little job at the closet coffee shop. It was a few minutes' walk from campus, the coffee was reasonably priced and there was free Wi-Fi, which made it popular with the students. Most of the staff were students themselves. It was the perfect job.

Steve got on well with most of the students who came in and out of the door, he was friendly enough to the ones he didn't. Until, the exchange student turned up. He had been from America originally but then transferred to Russia and then transferred back. By the state of him, Steve was surprised that he could even afford to go to college, let alone stay there. Worst of all, he seemed to hate Steve.

The cold air of autumn snuck in every time the door was opened, the warmth in the coffee shop had caused the windows to mist up. There were more customers in the store than usual, seeking out the warmth of a good coffee. Barton was scribbling down orders and sliding them down the counter to Steve, who was working the coffee machine, alongside Bruce. As quickly and as carefully, they passed them onto Natasha, who rung up the till and counted change. They worked as a team. As one.

After a particular busy rush, the queue had steadied out but the tables were growing increasingly messier. "Go help pretty boy" Nat said, throwing change into the cash register.

Steve sighed and grabbed a cloth from the counter. Although, Stark looked like he was trying, he wasn't keeping up. He cleared three tables before he thought it would be enough to go back to the counter. However, just at that moment, Stark decided that he was going to go on his break, leaving Steve with no choice but to carry on cleaning the tables. Stark was royal pain in the ass. Muttering, he got back to work, wishing Stark would get fired, he was nothing more than a spoiled rich brat. He only worked here because his father had forced him too. Without realising it, he was furiously scrubbing at a table that was still occupied.

The boy that sat there didn't seem to notice either, his head buried in a book. It was only when Steve had hit the coffee cup that tipped over onto the boy's book did they both look up. Steve was shocked, his eyes and mouth open. The Russian exchange student stared at him, his eyes glinting. "I am so sorry…" He began, standing the cup back on its end. The boy carried on staring, the coffee on his book dripping onto his lap. "I'll get some napkins! So sorry! I'm so sorry!" He scrambled off.

When he came back, the boy had put his book down on the table and was tapping his fingers impatiently. Steve handed him the napkins, his whole face bright red. He snatched them off of him and dabbed at himself and his book. He was worried that he had permanently damaged the book, which already looked worse for wear. Natasha appeared at Steve's side, "we're very sorry about this unfortunate accident." She glared at Steve. He gulped. Between them both, they shared the same angry glint's in their eyes.

The boy cocked his head to the side, much like a puppy, "a ty govorish' po russki?"

She smiled and nodded. Steve watched helplessly as they spoke in rapid Russian to each other. Finally, Natasha turned to him, "Bucky accepts your apologies and said that you're an idiot." Bucky smiled and stood. "His coffee is free. Go back to the coffee machines before we get busy again. I had Stark cover but he's useless."

Steve muttered another sorry and hurried back to the coffee machine, his whole face scarlet. He was certain he hated him now.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Dipping his paintbrush back into his water cup, he glared at the painting. Bright orange and yellow flowers stared back. Steve was sick to death of them. He loved painting, but he loved painting what he wanted. Not things he had to paint. It just took the beauty out of it. His third flower stood unfinished but he couldn't find it in him to finish.

He rubbed his eyes, it probably didn't help that he was exhausted. He's stayed up half the night, worrying about Bucky. He'd ruined his pants and his book. He wouldn't be surprised if he never came back to the shop.

His teacher jolted him out of his miserable thoughts with three sharp claps to bring the class to attention. "We have a new student."

Steve peered around the side of his canvas and internally groaned. Bucky stood there, all in black as usual. "Find a seat, James."

James or Bucky wandered over to the empty stool and canvas, next to Steve. He gently placed his bag on the floor and stroked the paper with his thumb. "Okay, carry on with your coursework pieces. James, I'll come over and talk to you."

Steve grabbed the paintbrush back up. He just couldn't seem to get away from this kid. It was like a curse. His guilt gnawed at him. He glanced over at him, silently nodding to the teachers every word. He looked back to his ugly flowers. They laughed at him.

Once the teacher had left, Steve leaned over, "hey. I can help you if you need it."

Bucky stared at him, his eyes burning a hole into his head. Steve shifted uncomfortably and looked at his feet, 'maybe not' he muttered.

An agonizing two hours later, he rose from the stool. Three flowers complete and a fourth one beginning to take shape. Looking at the canvas next to him, he saw the sketch of dog or a wolf of some kind. Animals was one of the four choices they had to choose from for their portfolio and Steve wasn't particularly good at animals, so he had gone with still-life. He shrugged, grabbed his bag and left.

Barton was sitting at the usual table when he walked in to the canteen. Although, Steve had friends of his own, he'd sometime sit with him. He was weird and lonely to everybody, but once you got to know him, he was extremely sarcastic and favoured bad jokes. Other than that, they both had a chance at going to the finals in sport. Steve was an experienced gymnast and Barton could hit an apple 70 meters away with an arrow. He said his sight was better because of his deafness.

"Hey Rogers" he said, sunglasses on.

Steve lowered himself onto the bench opposite, "what's with the shades?"

"The light in here hurts my eyes, they're sensitive you know." Steve just nodded and opened his lunch bag. "Have you seen our Scandinavian friend today?"

He shook his head, "why? Should I?"

Thor was the other sporty friend that they had. He was only here on a sports scholarship, in fact. "His brother came back from his trip home. I think he's been keeping an eye on him."

Steve sighed, Loki was the most cunning little devil he'd ever met. Not scary, just annoying and he liked to torment Thor. "Keep a look out for him."

Barton laughed, "should I scale the building again?"

"That's not what I meant."

He laughed again, "I'm joking, you're so serious all the time you know."

Shrugging, he returned to his sandwich.

"Hey look, your friend from Coffee" Barton grinned.

Steve turned in his seat and observed, Bucky had indeed walked in. Contemplating, Steve thought about calling him over to sit with them. He was still watching him when he caught his eye. Bucky's intense stare bored into him again and Steve had to turn away.

"I don't think he likes you" Barton laughed.

Fastening his apron, Steve nervously scanned the seating area. No Bucky. He wasn't exactly surprised. Nat appeared in front of him, her fiery red hair flowered around her head. "Here." She said, thrusting a book into his hand. "He left it after you ruined it." Steve didn't need to ask who 'he' was. "You need to give it back. Even though, he might just throw it." She sighed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "No more accidents."

Without realising it, Steve worked through the whole shift, looking out for Bucky. He didn't even notice Tony being as annoying. When they finally pulled the shutter down, Steve bid everyone goodnight and began his walk through the park as a shortcut to get to his apartment.

The book felt warm in his hand, like he'd stolen it. Maybe it was just his hand or maybe he was just imagining it. He dared not to open it, in case the pages tore. They had already been sodden and left to dry out. He would be surprised if it was still readable. He stopped under the streetlight and examined the cover. It was black with a golden flower on it. The title was in Russian, which sadly Steve couldn't read. He neatly tucked it back under his arm. He would return it; he knew that for sure. He always had to right a wrong. Even if he looked like he wanted to murder him every time they made eye contact.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been mega busy with revision for my A levels. Hope you enjoy ^^

The lake sprawled out lazily, laying in the middle of one of the college's gardens. Steve enjoyed jogging around it, feet pounding, back sweating, heart beating furiously. The negative emotions flowed out. He was on his second lap when he spotted a black tracksuit, jogging in front, long hair tumbling to his shoulders. Steve picked up the pace until he was next to him, "Bucky."

Bucky turned and was surprised to see him there, he began to slow his pace. Steve slowed with him until they both came to a stop. "What?" He said, harsher than Steve had expected. He flinched.

"I have your book" He stated.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, "the one you destroyed?"

Steve flushed, "it's not completely destroyed, it's, um, still readable."

"Oh," he held out his hand.

He scratched the back of his neck, "I don't have it with me."

He dropped his hand, "well. What was the point of this conversation?"

He sighed, "I can bring it to you later. Meet me at Coffee at 5?"

"Okay." Bucky agreed, turned and jogged away. He watched him go, curious to as why he was so blunt all of the time. He hadn't expected a yes or even for him to stop and listen, never mind a reply. He wondered if he had always been this harsh. Shrugging, he turned the opposite direction and headed back to his room for a cold shower before his morning class.

After an uneventful English literature lesson, he geared up to go and make his way to the gymnastic studio. He enjoyed gymnastics more than he enjoyed his jogs. Nat was there too, waiting for him on their mat, stretching to reach her toes. He sat opposite her and began the stretching routine.

"You given the book back yet?" She asked, leaning to touch the other foot.

"No. But he's going to swing by Coffee later to pick it up."

She laughed, "you sure that's a good idea or do you plan to spill another beverage over him?"

He blushed, "I'm just handing his book back."

"Not curious to what it is? Could be a good read."

He laughed this time, "it's in Russian."

"Shame. Could have been great."

He eyed her suspiciously, did she know what it was? She did know Russian and she did have it before he did. He decided to not try and read it, he didn't have time for one thing and he didn't exactly need to know what it was. He just needed to return it. The next hour and a half was spent learning a routine for the upcoming competition, as always Nat was his partner and he spent some of it lifting her up into the air.

Nat was still with him when they left, in two hours they both had boxing. They made their way over to the canteen to grab lunch. It was free to eat there, included in their term fees, so most students rarely went anywhere else. As usual, it was busy and they struggled to find a table. Steve spotted Bruce in the corner, scribbling at an otherwise empty table, so they sat there. Bruce didn't seem to mind and smiled at them when they sat. "Afternoon."

"Sorry to bother you but there's really nowhere else," Steve smiled apologetically.

Bruce shrugged and went back to writing, he had always been shy.

"CAPTAIN!" Came a roar across the din of dinners. Thor beamed as he strode over to them, flinging himself down and sending a jolt across the table. He had started calling him Captain when Loki had told him he'd spent some time in the army. It was meant to be a way to get under his skin but he just laughed and, honestly, he didn't mind it. Thor hadn't realised the plan in the first place so he couldn't really blame him.

"You ready for later, Captain?" Nat smirked, finding it hilarious that Thor nicknamed him that.

"I'm very ready" he replied.

"WHAT ARE YOU READY FOR?" Thor yelled, he was loud most of the time and he didn't seem to notice Bruce wince.

"Boxing" Nat said.

"AH. A SPORT FOR THE MIGHTIEST MEN." He paused. "AND WOMEN."

Boxing was a great sport, Steve thought. He hardly ever got paired with Nat, though. Their coach it was unfair as they knew each other well enough to know their fighting style, so their rankings would be inaccurate. Nat was currently the top of the leader board, with Steve being third. They didn't hurt each other that much. Nothing too serious.

Steve was just wrapping bandages around his hands when he saw Bucky walk in. He lifted an eyebrow to Nat who just shrugged. He watched him enter the locker rooms with his gym bag. Looking to the ceiling, he prayed that he wouldn't end up being paired with him.

God wasn't kind as he stood opposite Bucky in the ring. He gulped, hoping he wasn't about to try and murder him. An act of revenge. It was hard to read his stony expression, his eyes not giving away any emotion. "Guess we're meeting sooner than expected" Steve quipped.

He didn't reply but a tiny smile formed on his face before returning back to a blank slate. They raised their arms to the starting position, the coach stood between them. "Ready?"

They nodded. The coach blew his whistle and it began…


End file.
